Kate Bush
1977 April 1977 Kate's brother Paddy forms a band with his friends Del Palmer, Brian Bath and Charlie Morgan. Kate is asked to be the vocalist, and the band adopts the title of the KT Bush Band. Starting at the Rose of Lee public house in Lewisham, and then in pubs and clubs in and around London and the Home Counties over a three-month period, the band perform a varying set consisting mostly of rock-and-roll standards (Honky Tonk Women, Heard It Through the Grapevine, Come Together, Sweet Soul Music, Satisfaction, etc.), although latterly Kate sings Saxophone Song and James and the Cold Gun from her own repertoire. May 2, 1977 Duke of Richmond Pub, London, ENG (The KT Bush Band) May 4, 1977 The White Hart, Tottenham, ENG (The KT Bush Band) May 6, 1977 The Railway Hotel, Putney, ENG (The KT Bush Band) May 7, 1977 Trafalgar, King's Road, ENG (The KT Bush Band) June 3, 1977 Half Moon, Putney, ENG (The KT Bush Band) June 6, 1977 Seven Stars, Brighton, ENG (The KT Bush Band) January 1978 At a three-day sales conference for EMI International delegates, Kate sings live or songs unidentified, and Bob Mercer predicts that she will be one of the major talents of the future. June 18, 1978 Nippon Budokan, Tokyo JPN (7th Tokyo Music Festival performing 'Moving') September 17, 1978 Arena Di Verona, Verona, ITY (Festivalbar performing 'Wuthering Heights'. Broadcast date recorded in the summer) January 6, 1979 Teatro Ariston, Sanremo, ITY (San Remo Song Festival performing 'Wow' & 'Hammer Horror') July 21, 1982 Dominion Theatre, London, ENG (Prince's Trust Rock Gala performing 'The Wedding List') April 4, 1986 Comic Relief performing 'Breathing' & 'Do Bears... ?' with Rowan Atkinson March 28, 1987 Amnesty International's Secret Policeman's Third Ball performing 'Running Up That Hill' & 'Let It Be' with Dave Gilmour on guitar. TV & Radio January 20, 1978 Tony Myatt's Late Show (Kate's first live radio interview) February 9, 1978 Depothalle, Cologne, GER (German TV 'Bio's Bahnhof' performing 'Kite' & 'Wuthering Heights', Kate's television debut) February 16, 1978 BBC Television Centre, London, ENG (BBC TV 'Top Of The Pops' performing 'Wuthering Heights') February 25, 1978 Pebble Mill Studios, Birmingham, ENG (BBC TV 'Saturday Nights at the Mill' a brief interview & performed 'Them Heavy People' & 'Moving') March 2, 1978 BBC Television Centre, London, ENG (BBC TV 'Top Of The Pops' performing 'Wuthering Heights')?? March 9, 1978 BBC Television Centre, London, ENG (BBC TV 'Top Of The Pops' performing 'Wuthering Heights') March 16, 1978 BBC Television Centre, London, ENG (BBC TV 'Tonight' Interviewed by Denis Tuohy) March 16, 1978 BBC Television Centre, London, ENG (BBC TV 'Top Of The Pops' performing 'Wuthering Heights') March 1978 ATV Production Centre, Birmingham, ENG (ITV TV 'Revolver, introduced by Peter Cook performing 'Them Heavy People'. The programme is broadcast on May 20, 1978) March 23, 1978 BBC Television Centre, London, ENG (BBC TV 'Top Of The Pops' performing 'Wuthering Heights') March 25, 1978 Avro TopPop Studios, Hilversum, NED (Dutch TV 'TopPop' performing 'Wuthering Heights') March 1978 RTE Television Centre, Dublin, IRE (Irish TV 'The Late Late Show', interviewed and miming to 'Wuthering Heights') March 30, 1978 BBC Television Centre, London, ENG (BBC TV 'Top Of The Pops' performing 'Wuthering Heights') May 12, 1978 Efteling, Kaatsheuvel, NED (Dutch TV special dedicated to the opening of the Haunted Castle, the new attraction of the amusement park Efteling. Kate performed six songs in six videos filmed near the castle and across the park, including 'Moving', 'Wuthering Heights', 'Them Heavy People', 'The Man With The Child In His Eyes', 'Strange Phenomena' & 'The Kick Inside'. Broadcast date recorded in April) June 23, 1978 TBS G Studio, Tokyo, JPN (Japanese TV 'Sound In S' performing 'Them Heavy People', 'She's Leaving Home' & 'The Long & Winding Road') During a promotional visit to Japan, Kate Bush performed five songs on television: Moving, Them Heavy People, She's Leaving Home, The Long And Winding Road and Let It Be. These performances have all been attributed to the show 'Sound in S', 23 June 1978, but they may in fact have been performed for various different TV programmes. June 1978 Seiko Watch Commercial (During her visit to Japan Kate made her only television advertisement, and her only endorsement of a commercial product--a spot for Seiko watches) September 5, 1978 BBC Television Centre, London, ENG (BBC TV 'Ask Aspel' performing 'Kashka From Baghdad') October 12, 1978 ABC Studios, Ripponlea, AUS (Australian TV 'Countdown' performing 'Hammer Horror') November 16, 1978 Avro TopPop Studios, Hilversum, NED (Dutch TV 'Toppop' (Kate appears in the studio during which footage from the Lionheart launch party in Castle Ammersooyen is shown. She also receives the prestigious Edison Award) November 17, 1978 BBC Television Centre, London, ENG (BBC TV 'Sounds Like Friday : Leo Sayer' performing 'Don't Push Your Foot On The Heartbrake') December 9, 1978 NBC Studios, Studio 8H, New York City, NY (US TV Saturday Night Live Introduced by Eric Idle and performing 'Them Heavy People' & 'The Man With The Child In His Eyes' with Paul Shaffer on piano) January 20, 1979 BBC Television Centre, London, ENG (BBC TV 'The Multi-Coloured Swap Shop', interviewed by Noel Edmonds and via a phone-in by the viewers) March 6, 1979 Kate is interviewed on the Thames-TV programme Thames at Six about the upcoming tour and the new single. March 22, 1979 BBC Television Centre, London, ENG (BBC TV 'Top Of The Pops' performing 'Wow') April 1979 TV Special ABBA in Switzerland performing 'Wow'. Broadcast April 21, 1979 October 1979 Pebble Mill Studios, Birmingham, ENG (BBC TV 'Kate' a Christmas special broadcast on December 28, 1979 with choreography by Anthony Van Laast. The sequence for The Wedding List was recorded at South London's Nunhead cemetery) December 22, 1979 BBC TV 'Christmas Snowtime Special' performing 'December Will Be Magic Again' December 28, 1979 Christmas Special 'December Will Be Magic Again' (with Kevin McAlea on keyboards and electric piano) October 15, 1980 Dutch TV 'Veronica Totaal' performing 'Army Dreamers' July 14, 1981 City Road Television Centre, Newcastle-Upon-Tyne, ENG (Tyne Tees TV 'Razzmatazz', interviewed) August 6, 1981 BBC TV programme Looking Good, Feeling Fit. September 21, 1982 City Road Television Centre, Newcastle-Upon-Tyne, ENG (Tyne Tees TV 'Razzmatazz', performing 'There Goes a Tenner') September 14, 1982 Virgin Megastore Oxford Street, London, ENG (In store album signing for 'The Dreaming') August 5, 1985 BBC Television Theatre, London, ENG (BBC TV 'Wogan' lip syncing 'Running Up That Hill') August 22, 1985 BBC Television Centre, London, ENG (BBC TV 'Top Of The Pops' lip syncing 'Running Up That Hill') September 1985 Kate performed 'Running Up That Hill' in the German programmes Extratour and Show Vor Acht and the French programmes Rockline, Jeu de la verité and Demain c'est dimanche (21 September) September 1985 Kate performed 'Cloudbusting' in the German show Show Vor Acht. This was a lipsynch performance. Another lipsynch performance happened on RAI television in Italy (date of broadcast unknown) November 9, 1985 Westfalenhalle, Dortmund, GER (German TV 'Peter's Pop Show' lip syncing 'Running Up That Hill' & 'The Big Sky') November 30, 1985 German TV 'Peter's Pop Show' lip syncing 'Running Up That Hill' & 'The Big Sky' February 10, 1986 British Phonographic Industry Awards performing 'Hounds of Love' March 6, 1986 BBC Television Centre, London, ENG (BBC TV 'Top Of The Pops' performing 'Hounds Of Love') March 19, 1986 Abbey Road Studios, London, ENG (100th episode of 'The Tube' performing 'Under The Ivy') October 31, 1986 BBC Television Theatre, London, ENG (BBC TV 'Wogan' performing 'Experiment IV', lip-synched performance, with Nigel Kennedy) December 6, 1989 BBC Television Theatre, London, ENG (BBC TV 'Wogan' lip synching 'This Woman's Work') December 16, 1991 BBC Television Centre, London, ENG (BBC TV 'Wogan' performing 'Rocket Man' with her own band and playing a ukelele, lipsynching the song) June 20, 1993 TV 'Aspel & Co.' (Interviewed & performed 'Moments Of Pleasure') November 17, 1994 Elstree Studios, Borehamwood, ENG (BBC TV 'Top Of The Pops' lip synching 'And So Is Love') Kate performed 'Babooshka' in various European programmes, including Collaro (France), Countdown (Netherlands) and Rock Pop (Germany). Her performance of the song in a Dr. Hook television special remains the first. Kate performed 'Army Dreamers' on television a few times in different territories. In Germany, she appeared in the programme 'Rock Pop', to lipsynch the song as 'Mrs. Mop'. Room For The Life German TV Documentary Broadcast April 1980 In The Warm Room German TV Documentary Broadcast April 1980 April 4, 1978 Kate is off to Europe to promote single and album in the Netherlands, West Germany (a second time) and France. In The Netherlands, Kate makes a 25-minute promotional film of six tracks inexplicably writes "seven", though only six tracks were filmed at De Efteling is in Kaatsheuvel, a gothic horror theme-park. Her visit is commemorated by a new gravestone. She performs on the Voor De Vuist Weg television programme. In Germany Kate appears on the television programmes Scene '78 and Top Pop, performing Wuthering Heights on both shows. Other guests on the former programme include Dr. Feelgood and The Boomtown Rats. During this month Kate also makes a brief trip to the United States for promotional purposes, arriving back in the U.K. by April 21st. October 11, 1978 From completing the final mix of the album, Kate is straight on a plane for Australia, where she is to preside with that month's teen pop sensation Leif Garrett over the Tenth annual TV Week King of Pop Awards before a live audience of 1,000 in a circus tent, and a television audience of two million on the Nine Network. October 17, 1978 Kate moves on to New Zealand, specifically Christchurch, for a television special. There she again performs Hammer Horror. November, 1978 Kate promotes Lionheart in the Netherlands, German and France I have no record of any television appearances dating from the trip. November 7, 1978 Lionheart has its international launch at the 14th-century Ammersoyen Castel, two hours' drive from Amsterdam. 120 guests, from EMI Europe, Canada and the UK, and including disk jockeys Tony Myatt and Kenny Everett, as well as Dr. and Mrs. Bush, attend the reception. After dinner, in the grounds of the castle, Leo Bouderwijas, the President of the Association of Dutch Phonographical Industries, presents Kate with the prestigious Edison Award for the best single of 1978. Kate is also presented with a platinum disc for sales of the album in Holland. November 8, 1978 Kate flies back to the U.K. for a private buffet at The Venue for the presentation of the Melody Maker 1978 Poll Awards. In the first year of her public career Kate has been voted Best Female Vocalist and Brightest Hope of 1978. December 1978 Kate does press and radio promotion and moves on to Canada for more of the same. She is known to have made no other North American television appearances during this trip, however. February 18, 1979 People's Circus, Leysin, SUI Kate travels to Leysin Lausanne?, Switzerland, to take part in a mammoth European television co-production. The results are carved up into three television shows, and it is planned that Kate will appear in two. For the first, an Easter Abba Special, she records a routine for Wow. At the rehearsals the cameramen and journalists break into spontaneous applause, and the press coverage verges on the hysterical. For the second programme, a Christmas programme to be called The Winter Snowtime Special, she records a version of Wuthering Heights barefoot in the snow of the Swiss Alps. (the third program is called Disco in the snow) February 27, 1979 Kate takes part in BBC Radio 1's first-ever phone-in programme, Personal Call, answering listeners' calls for 60 minutes and jamming the Broadcasting House switchboards. March, 1979 The tour rehearsals switch from Covent Garden and WoodWharf Studios, South London, to a film soundstage at Shepperton Film Studios, so that the dancing and the music can be put together. March 4, 1979 Kate attends the Capital Radio Annual Awards dinner at the Grosvenor House Hotel to receive the accolade for Best British Newcomer and Best British Female Vocalist. March 22, 1979 The chart position of Wow is such that it is listed to be shown on Top of the Pops. Kate has no time to record an appearance, and the BBC refuse to screen the video, a certain section of which they consider unsuitable for their younger viewers. Kate records another performance and leaves it to the BBC to cover up the offending gesture. They do, and the clip is shown. London's Rainbow Theatre is taken over for the final dress rehearsal before the commencement of the tour. Despite very tight security, a free-lance photographer obtains entry and takes photos of the performance. He is discovered before he can escape. He is ticked off by Kate, and his film is confiscated. November 28, 1979 Kate attends the Melody Maker Annual Poll Awards dinner at the Waldorf Hotel. For the second year running she is presented with the Best Female Singer award. December 21, 1979 The Winter Snowtime Special is aired on BBC TV. This is the second of two films for which Kate had contributed performances on February 18, 1979. However, the original film of Kate singing Wuthering Heights while walking barefoot in the snow is not included. Instead, a hastily filmed video for December Will Be Magic Again is aired on the programme. December 28, 1979 Kate, a forty-five-minute television special, is screened on BBC TV, featuring songs old and new. Some of these were filmed during live television-studio performances, others were videos prepared in advance and featuring studio recordings in more or less the same form as their album counterparts. Among the songs performed are Violin, Egypt, and Ran Tan Waltz (which would emerge as the b-side of Babooshka in 1980). In addition, one or two small pieces of incidental music are recorded specifically for the programme, which includes a guest appearance by Peter Gabriel, and a duet by Gabriel and Kate of Roy Harper's song, Another Day. March 20, 1980 Kate records two visual presentations (Babooshka and Delius) for a Dr. Hook special to be screened on BBC TV the following month. April 14, 1980 Kate tapes a long interview for German television for use in a forty-five minute documentary comprised of discussions of Kate's career with her family and excerpts from the Hamburg and Mannheim live shows, to be called Kate Bush in Concert. April 25, 1980 Kate appears on the BBC TV programme Nationwide to be interviewed about her "protest" song. The controversial part of the video is screened for the only time on British television. (Again, this may be misleading: Nationwide simply played the video, for a programme devoted to the subject of nuclear disarmament.--) May 10, 1980 The Kate Bush Club holds its first convention at the Empire Ball Room, Leicester Square in London. Kate attends. The edited version of Keef MacMillan's recording of the May 13th concert is given its first public showing. September 11, 1980 The album's head is wetted at a huge party for dealers in Birmingham. Kate is meanwhile engaged in a personal appearance tour, signing albums in Edinburgh, Glasgow, Newcastle, Liverpool, Manchester (where she kisses over 600 fans), Birmingham and London (where the queue awaiting her stretches over 100 yards outside the record shop and down Oxford Street). September 1980 During this same month, Kate promotes the forthcoming album (Never For Ever) in Germany and France. First, in Germany, she performs the famous "Mrs. Mopp" version of Army Dreamers, one of at least three quite different visual presentations that Kate has prepared for the song, on RockPop, along with a solo performance of Babooshka. Then she visits Venice, Italy, to perform a new version of Babooshka with her dancing partner Gary Hurst for a live broadcast which also features Peter Gabriel. After that, she returns to England to film the official video for Army Dreamers. October, 1980 Kate resumes writing and making demos for the next album. She returns to Europe for more promotion in Austria (interviews only), Holland (the same routine for Babooshka that was performed in Germany, and a new version of Army Dreamers), Germany (Hamburg and Munich for more print and radio interviews), and France (for still another performance of Babooshka). November 25, 1980 Kate appears on the BBC TV chat programme The Russell Harty Show for an edition dedicated to the composer Frederick Delius. She is interviewed with the cellist Julian Lloyd Webber and Delius's assistant and collaborator Eric Fenby. Following a screening of part of Kate's Dr. Hook video of Delius, Fenby suggests that the composer would have seen it as "a very gracious tribute." December, 1980 Kate tapes an extensive interview at her home for a Canadian television production company which is preparing a series of programmes entitled Profiles in Rock, with interviewer Doug Pringle, to be aired on CITY-TV, Toronto. December 30, 1980 The first of two special forty-five minute programmes is broadcast on BBC Radio 1, in which Kate plays and discusses with DJ Paul Gambaccini some of her favourite music by other artists. This programme is devoted to traditional and classical favourites. December 31, 1980 The second forty-five minute programme is aired over BBC Radio 1, this one including some of Kate's favourite tracks by "popular" artists. November 21, 1981 Kate appears on the commercial TV programme Friday Night Saturday Morning, a new chat show, at the invitation of the host, zoologist Dr. Desmond Morris, to talk about her music and expressive dance. July 21, 1982 At 48 hours' notice Kate is asked to take David Bowie's place in a Royal Rock Gala before HRH The Prince of Wales in aid of The Prince's Trust. She performs Wedding List live, backed by Pete Townsend and Midge Ure on guitars, Mick Karn on bass, Gary Brooker on keyboards and Phil Collins on drums. September 10, 1982 Kate appears live at a special Radio 1 Roadshow from Covent Garden Piazza to be interviewed briefly about her new album. September 14, 1982 Kate proceeds by train to Manchester, using a specially cleared goods car to rehearse for a video for the next single. In Manchester Kate records an interview for the BBC TV programme The Old Grey Whistle Test for use on the 17th, when the video for The Dreaming single is shown for the first time on British TV. September 21, 1982 Kate makes an appearance on the commercial TV programme Razzmatazz, performing There Goes a Tenner Kate goes on to Europe to promote the new album. In Munich she performs The Dreaming single Na Sowas -- the so-called "giant iguana" version and is presented with a Gold Record for German sales of Never For Ever during the same television appearance. The next stop is Milan, where Kate gives the first of four performances of The Dreaming single the Italian television programmes Happy Magic, Zim Zum Zam, Riva del Garda, and Disco-Ring. [She may also have visited Spain during this trip, but I have no confirmation. October 1, 1982 Kate appears on the BBC TV programme Saturday Superstore to be interviewed about the new album. Kate makes personal appearances in Glasgow, Newcastle and Birmingham. The album goes Gold. October 8, 1982 While in Birmingham, Kate records an appearance on the BBC TV programme Pebble Mill at One, being interviewed by Paul Gambaccini about the new album. The interview is screened on October 29th, and part of the video for There Goes a Tenner is shown; the only time that this video is aired on British TV. Kate is off again to France for more TV promotion of the album a lip-synch performance of Suspended in Gaffa, which is released as a single in Europe; and an in-depth interview for French TV station France-Inter November 1982 Kate is in Germany promoting album and single. gives a lip-synch performance of Suspended in Gaffa, known as the "puppets" or "marionettes" version. August 30, 1985 Kate goes to the Berlin Music Festival. While in the city she appears on the prestigious TV programme The Before Eight O'Clock Show Vor Acht, performing Running Up That Hill and Cloudbusting. September 9, 1985 Kate's fifth album, Hounds of Love, is launched at a massive party at the London Laserium, at which the whole album is played and accompanied by a dramatic laser light show. Kate appears for the first time in public in the company of her boyfriend of seven years, the bassist and engineer Del Palmer. September 16, 1985 Kate promotes in Germany and France, appearing on the French television programme Rockline for an interview; and performing lip-synchs of Running Up That Hill on the French programme Demain c'est Dimanche, and of Running Up That Hill and The Big Sky on the German TV programme Peter's Pop Show (later re-broadcast on French TV, as well). November 17, 1985 Kate flies on the Concorde to New York (via Washington, D.C.) to promote the album and single. She makes a personal appearance at the Tower Record Store in Greenwich Village for which the queue extends for hundreds of yards around the block. She appears on the local New York news programme Live at Five, and tapes an interview for later airing on the cable programmes Night Flight, Heartlight City and Radio 1990. She also visits the MTV studios to tape a brace of short interviews. She is also interviewed by Love-Hound Doug Alan. From New York, Kate travels to Toronto where she tapes at least five more interviews (all from the same studios). These will appear on various Canadian programmes, including the national evening news, Much Music, The New Music, Good Rockin' Tonite, and various local news reports. November 30, 1985 Meanwhile Kate goes straight from Canada to Holland (taping an interview for Count Down), France, and Germany (where she gives a lip-synch performance of Running Up That Hill on the programme Extratour), and still manages to return to England in time to attend the first Convention organised jointly by the Kate Bush Club and Homeground. This is held at the Dolphin Centre in Romford. Approximately 400 fans attend. At the convention Kate is presented with a Platinum Record for the U.K. sales of Hounds of Love. of Kate's family and Del Palmer are present, as well. Summer 1989 Kate appears briefly in a video for a worldwide television programme about ecological issues called Our Common Future. She is seen in a London studio with many other artists, singing two lines from a song written for the programme (not by Kate). The song is called Spirit of the Forest. The programme, with the pre-recorded video, is aired on 1990 In response to the unusual college interest, in January Kate finally does make a brief trip to New York in support of the album, but she does not schedule nearly as many interviews as she had done in 1985, and she makes no personal appearances. As a result, she is seen only extremely briefly on U.S. national news, and in five or six ten-second (that's right, ten-second!) interview "sound-bites" on MTV in January and February. (She also gives a twenty-minute phone-in interview, in which a large number of radio disc jockeys joined in for a conference call and ask a large number of too-familiar questions.) April 1990 On April 10, Kate is in France to work on producing two tracks of Alain Stivell's new album. While there she does do a little belated promotion, giving several television interviews, including one for the Eight O'Clock News on La Cinq (Channel Five); but apparently she does not perform any music. Kate Bush Tour Of Life 1979 1979 April 2, 1979 Arts Centre, Poole, ENG (The performance is marred by the death of lighting engineer Bill Duffield, who falls from the lighting galley as the show is being packed up) April 3, 1979 Empire, Liverpool, ENG April 4-5, 1979 Hippodrome, Birmingham, ENG April 6, 1979 New Theatre, Oxford, ENG April 7, 1979 Gaumont, Southampton, ENG April 9, 1979 Hippodrome, Bristol, ENG April 10-11, 1979 Apollo Theatre, Manchester, ENG (on the 11th, Kate takes a short break from the tour to attend the presentation of the Nationwide Radio 1 and Daily Mirror sponsored British Rock and Pop Awards for 1978, where she is presented with the award for Best Female Vocalist) April 12, 1979 Empire Theatre, Sunderland, ENG April 13, 1979 Usher Hall, Edinburgh, SCOT April 16-20, 1979 Palladium, London, ENG April 24, 1979 Konserthuset, Stockholm, SWE April 26, 1979 Falkoner Theatre, Copenhagen, DEN April 28, 1979 Congress Centrum, Hamburg, GER April 29, 1979 Theater Carré, Amsterdam, NED May 2, 1979 Liederhalle, Stuttgart, GER May 3, 1979 Circus Krone, Munich, GER May 4, 1979 Guerzenich, Cologne, GER May 6, 1979 Theatre des Champs-Elysées, Paris, FRA May 7, 1979 Mercatorhalle, Duisburg, GER May 8, 1979 Rosengarten, Mannheim, GER May 10, 1979 Jahrhunderthalle, Frankfurt, GER May 12, 1979 Hammersmith Odeon, London, ENG (Bill Duffield benefit gig with Peter Gabriel and Steve Harley. Performed 'Let It Be' and others) May 13-14, 1979 Hammersmith Odeon, London, ENG November 18, 1979 Royal Albert Hall, London, ENG (Kate participates in the concert to celebrate the 75th anniversary of the London Symphony Orchestra, with Cliff Richard. Kate gives the first (and to date the only) public performance of Blow Away, the song she dedicated to Bill Duffield) June 28, 1987 Earls Court, London, ENG (guests with Peter Gabriel on 'Don't Give Up') January 18, 2002 Royal Festival Hall, London, ENG (guests with David Gilmour on 'Comfortably Numb') Kate Bush Before The Dawn Tour 2014 August 26-30, September 2-3, 5-6, 9-10, 12-13, 16-17, 19-20, 23-24, 26-27 & 30-October 1, 2014 Eventim Apollo Hammersmith, London, ENG